


Перед тяжелым днем

by Memnoh, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memnoh/pseuds/Memnoh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: «Хатт с ним, — думает генерал, когда Кайло вжимает его в стену. — Почему бы и нет?»
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172138
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от M до E) команды Кайло и Хакса





	Перед тяжелым днем

**Author's Note:**

> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah), [PriestSat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat).

Вибрация. 

Раздражающая вибрация на запястье. 

Отключить. 

Есть пять минут, чтобы привести себя в вертикальное положение до того, как прозвенит будильник. У него отвратительный звук, который не хочется слышать ещё раз. Армитаж, не открывая глаз, прижимается на несколько секунд плотнее к горячей груди любовника, прежде чем пытается заставить себя встать, но уставшее тело не слушается. 

Две минуты до будильника. 

Хакс наконец берет себя в руки и приподнимается на локтях, когда оказывается в крепких объятиях.

Лежащий. Вновь. 

— Пусти, — без особого энтузиазма просит он, но его не отпускают.

— Будильник, — предупреждает генерал за несколько секунд до того, как раздаётся громкий, быстрый и отрывистый писк. Прерывающийся спустя несколько секунд с оглушительным грохотом.

— Нахрена ты разбил мой будильник?! — Хакс резко приподнимается на руках и возмущённо смотрит на Рена. Тот лениво открывает сначала один глаз, потом второй, по-кошачьи щурится. 

— Еще слишком рано. Твоя смена и первое совещание лишь через полтора часа.

— Пусти. 

Хакс всё же встаёт с кровати и направляется в ванную. Замирает перед зеркалом, уперевшись руками в белую раковину. Лицо бледное. Острые скулы слишком явно выделяются, выдавая истощение. Опять видна щетина и волосы торчат в разные стороны. Возможно, ситуацию немного улучшили бы два лишних часа сна, но один из них украл ещё вчера Рен, а умный будильник рассчитал время для легкого подъёма именно так. 

Кайло Рен. 

Не надо было позволять ему оставаться на ночь, не надо было вообще позволять себе эту близость.

Поморщившись от этих мыслей, генерал переступает бортик душевой и включает воду. Контрастный душ обязательно поможет проснуться и восстановить рабочий настрой. 

Подставляя лицо горячим расслабляющим струям после ледяных, Армитаж не замечает, как оказывается в ванной не один. Кайло бесшумно заходит к нему, и Хакс только благодаря своей нечеловеческой выдержке заставляет себя не вздрогнуть, когда чувствует руку на талии. Он позволяет Рену притянуть себя в объятия и, когда чувствует губы на своём плече, негромко произносит:

— Вообще-то я предпочитаю принимать душ в одиночестве. 

— Не будь занудой, — отзывается Кайло. 

И почему-то вместо того, чтобы прогнать его, Армитаж улыбается и слегка трется бёдрами о полувставший член. Судя по тому, как довольно выдыхает Рен за его спиной — это именно то, на что он рассчитывал. 

«Хатт с ним, — думает генерал, когда Кайло вжимает его в стену, — почему бы и нет?» 

На руках Рена мозоли от оружия и постоянных тренировок, подушечки пальцев поначалу царапают распаренную в горячей воде кожу, но Хаксу это нравится. Он прогибается в пояснице, чувствуя, как эти пальцы скользят вдоль позвоночника вниз, пока не оказываются между ягодицами, и насаживается на них сам. После секса и трёх с половиной часов сна он достаточно расслаблен, чтобы это далось легко. 

Уперевшись руками в прохладную стенку душевой, Хакс тихо стонет.  
Кайло изучил его тело, знает, как надо сжать затвердевший сосок и где нажать изнутри, чтобы рука, держащая его поперёк груди, была единственной причиной, по которой он ещё стоит на ногах, а не на коленях.  
Кайло неторопливо и с явным наслаждением ласкает его пальцами изнутри, пока у Армитажа не начинает кружиться голова. 

— Если я кончу до того, как ты соизволишь вставить в меня свой член, отсасывать не буду, — предупреждает Хакс, вновь подаваясь на пальцы. Рен за спиной смеётся, прикусывает его за мочку уха и убирает руку. 

— Просто хотел услышать, как ты умоляешь. 

— Не дождешься. 

Хакс тяжело дышит, прижавшись щекой к стене. Ему слишком жарко под горячим душем и в объятиях Кайло, ему слишком мало происходящего и нечем дышать. А потому, когда он чувствует крупную головку у своего ануса, то сам подаётся навстречу члену, принимая его в себя на всю длину. И только в этот момент, замерев и сжав в себе любовника, кажется, выдыхает. 

Рен за его спиной давится вздохом, и Хакс сдавливает его ещё сильнее. В ответ Кайло резко двигает бёдрами, и теперь приходит время задохнуться самому Хаксу.

— Перестань меня контролировать. Не сейчас, — строго говорит он Армитажу. Тот лишь издаёт негромкий неопределённый звук в ответ. 

Каждый раз одно и то же: даже несмотря на активную позицию, Кайло приходится заставлять Хакса отпускать себя, не контролировать происходящее. Вот и сейчас Армитаж пытается задать темп и силу сам, пока не чувствует, как рука Рена сжимает его шею, перекрывая дыхание. 

Эта борьба длится недолго — у Хакса просто не хватает сил на сопротивление, а потому почти сразу он упирается лбом в свои руки у стены и прикрывает глаза, позволяя Кайло делать с ним все, что тот захочет.

Удовлетворенный таким исходом, Рен начинает неторопливо и плавно двигаться. Каждый раз выходя почти полностью из податливого горячего тела, он вновь вжимается пахом в его ягодицы, словно жалея, что приходится ограничиваться лишь членом. Хакс тихо постанывает в такт его движениям, пока не начинает подмахивать в ответ. Рен предупреждающе сжимает пальцы на его шее. 

— Кайло… — у Армитажа тихий, хриплый и надломленный голос, — больше, прошу, пожалуйста.

— Ш-ш-ш, — Рен оглаживает его шею, мягко целует в висок, — нет, пока так.

Хаксу тяжело стоять, колени так и норовят подогнуться, и кажется, что стена — это единственная опора. Он бы хотел, чтобы всё это уже закончилось, чтобы было как перед сном — резко, быстро, почти больно. Хакс прекрасно знает, что делать с таким Реном и с собой. Что делать в ситуации, когда Кайло, кажется, выпивает из него все соки, мнёт, как горячий воск, Армитаж не знает, и это выбивает его из колеи каждый раз, заставляя подчиняться. Всё это максимально неправильно, но до безумия сладко и хорошо. 

Но впервые за долгое время он вновь чувствует себя очень спокойно. 

Когда движения Рена наконец становятся сильнее и резче, Хакс почти плачет от облегчения. Он вновь подаётся навстречу разгоряченным бёдрам, и теперь его никто не останавливает. Наслаждение накрывает волнами, втекает с судорожными вдохами, проходится мурашками по спине и сжимается внизу живота в сладкий горячий ком. С губ невольно срывается имя любовника с молящими нотками в голосе, и сзади раздаётся тихий смешок. 

Армитаж не чувствует, как рука Кайло смещается с бедра к его члену, а если и чувствует, то это кажется совсем незначительной мелочью. Сам Хакс на грани желания: ему кажется, что вот сейчас ещё немного, ещё пара движений…

Сильные пальцы Рена перехватывают основание его члена, и Армитажу остаётся лишь скорчиться в судороге от невозможности кончить. Именно в этот момент он чувствует, как в него изливается Кайло, который после замирает, всё так же прижимаясь к его спине, и не спешит отстраниться. 

Из горла Хакса вырывается сдавленный всхлип или стон, ему самому не очень понятно, что это за звук. Потом ещё раз и ещё. Звуки никак не складываются в слова, и у Хакса уходит несколько секунд, прежде чем дыхание восстанавливается достаточно, чтобы он мог прошептать:

— Пусти меня.

Кайло второй рукой проводит от его шеи к груди очень мягко и ласково. И Хаксу снова хочется плакать от нахлынувших эмоций, потому что он знает, что будет дальше. 

— Если ты пообещаешь слушаться. 

В этот момент Армитаж просто хочет, чтобы Кайло умер, исчез, возможно, чтобы его просто никогда не существовало или чтобы они никогда не дошли до этого момента. Пальцы на основании члена почти причиняют боль, а от невозможности кончить сводит половину тела. И, выдыхая согласие, он не уверен в том, кого ненавидит больше — себя или Кайло.

Пальцы Рена медленно и аккуратно отпускают основание члена, потом оглаживают его и поджавшуюся мошонку. Хакс почти не дышит, он всем телом сосредоточенно прислушивается к прикосновениям любовника, к его дыханию над своим ухом. И это всё словно заглушает остальной мир. Если бы не старая договоренность, что Рен никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не будет использовать Силу во время секса, Армитаж бы решил, что это она. Но они доверяют друг другу достаточно для того, чтобы Хакс смог признать, что это лишь его реакции на действия любовника.

Он словно оказывается в неком вакууме где существуют лишь двое: Рен, всемогущий и сильный Кайло Рен, который может держать в своих руках весь мир, и Хакс, который каждой клеточкой своего тела ждёт приказа, которому хочется подчиниться. От человека, которому хочется подчиняться. И каждый раз Хаксу кажется, что это длится часами, хотя после он не будет уверен в том, прошла ли хотя бы минута. 

И этот вакуум разбивается вдребезги, когда он слышит столь желанное и долгожданное:

— Сейчас.

Хакса оглушает шумом воды, парой резких движений по члену и ощущением оргазма. Ему кажется, что он отключился на несколько секунд. Ему кажется, что на эти несколько секунд мир просто перестал существовать. Возможно, так оно и было на самом деле.

Когда он открывает глаза, Кайло уже стоит рядом, придерживая его за плечо, не позволяя сползти по стене. 

— Закругляйся, — говорит он почти равнодушно, — тебе нельзя опоздать на совещание, ты его ведёшь. 

— Значит, я не опоздаю, а задержусь. Мне ещё надо побриться. 

Голос всё ещё немного сиплый, но Хакс осознает, что, вопреки всем логическим доводам, он в этот момент не чувствует усталости или какого-то волнения. Он чувствует лишь спокойствие и уверенность в себе и своих силах, готовность идти вперёд и вести за собой людей хоть на край света. 

Рен проводит большим пальцем по его щетине и чуть улыбается:

— Даже жаль, что ты от неё избавляешься. Мне нравится.

Хакс смотрит, как Рен выходит из душа, и спустя несколько секунд тянется за бритвой. Ему совсем не жалко избавляться от растительности на лице.  
Но в голове почему-то совсем некстати возникает мысль, что, если бы они однажды вместе могли где-то отдохнуть, там, где их никто не узнает, Армитаж вряд ли бы взял с собой бритвенный набор.


End file.
